


Hamilton One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Kinks, Literally anything you could want, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I will take any and all requests (mostly).
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, Aaron Burr/James Madison, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	1. Requests

Request whatever you want!

I will do Angst, Smut, Fluff, Gore, whatever y'all want.

Things I will not do is any pedophilia ships, incest ships or anything like that.

Give me a plot idea, a ship (can be polyamory too), and what you would want to see!

Thanks and have a nice day y'all!


	2. Hamliza (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a prompt: Alex is a servant of the Schuyler family. He likes to flirt with all three of the Schuyler sisters but he likes Eliza the best. Eliza in turn likes him back and two begin to have a secret affair. But when they’re caught Alex is fired, beaten and forced into military service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CoralQueen who made this lovely request.
> 
> TW: Mentions of blood and bruises

Alexander should've known better. He was intelligent, brilliant but apparently a total idiot too. It all started when he became a servant for the Schuylers. He was grateful for having a job finally. He had a bed and a roof over his head, daily meals. It was more than he originally had. And the three eldest daughters of Philip Schuyler were quite beautiful too. He would flirt with them, make a move or two. All fun and games.

Angelica matched his level of intellect and flirtatious remarks and moves.. Margarita, or Peggy as everyone called her, was a giggly mess and often teased back. To Alex though, it was the middle daughter that captivated his attention. 

Elizabeth Schuyler. Pretty. Fair skin and long dark hair. She wore blues ranging from near sea green to dark cobalt. She would often reply back in a taunting way in response to Alexander's flirts. Eliza was much calmer than Angelica and he liked that. He found his attention being drawn to her, often flirting with her the most. Feelings interfered and one thing lead to another when Elizabeth started flirting back.

Alex was more than willing to play this game. It started simple enough; teasing remarks and comments moved to gentle touches, which then escalated to quick kisses stolen whenever they were alone. They knew the consequences of this game. Philip Schuyler planned on having his daughters marry elitists. Only the finest of gentlemen. He would never approve of his daughter courting a mere servant. Let alone one with no family and no titles or inheritance to his name.

Nonetheless, affections grew. The two became closer until one day Alexander kissed Eliza longer than usual. And Eliza didn't pull back. She merely melted into it. That's how it began. The affair. The two would sneak around the estate, hiding anywhere they could and always meeting up at night. Eliza would wait in her room and Alex would sneak up after all the other servants had gone to bed. In the morning he would sneak down early before anyone was awake and pretended like he too had been in the servants' quarters all night as usual.

One night, things went wrong. He entered Eliza's room after hours as usual and froze when he saw Philip Schuyler himself standing there. Eliza was sitting in one of the chairs with tears down her cheeks. Alex swallowed hard.

"Good evening, sir...c-can I help you with anything?" He asked. His heart pounded and his stomach sank.

Philip glanced over in his direction. He chuckled slightly. "So you are the boy who's been...having an affair with my daughter. Hm. Pity. I did not expect to be you. Then again, you probably only in it for the money. And I cannot let my daughter get hurt."

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself but Phillip held up a hand. Two additional servants entered.

"Take him away, gentlemen. We will find some place to put Mr. Hamilton that takes him far from here and my daughters."

The two servants grabbed Alex's arms. He made a noise of protest and struggled.

"Wait! Wait!" He called as he caught one last glimpse of Eliza before he was taken to the underground cellar. They placed shackles on his wrists, chaining him to the wall. Then they left, Alexander still protesting his innocence. That's how the immigrant found himself locked in a dark cellar all alone. He was so furious with himself over it. The next few days were horrendous. He was beaten to a bloody pulp. Between Phillip Schuyler and the other servants, Alex was surprised he lasted as long as he did. He was beaten, bruised and bloody. His shirt and vest torn to shreds and left in nothing but his trousers and shoes. 

It was a whole week later before he was unchained. He crumpled to the ground. He was thirsty and hungry and exhausted all at once. He looked up and squinted. Phillip Schuyler stood in his refined, tailored clothing and was holding out a folded letter. "I figured you might as well benefit our country. Show us that you belong here."

Alexander reached and took the letter. He opened it and read it, eyes growing wide. Military service. He was being forced into the military. By none other than General Schuyler himself. 

"I am having you relocated to Virginia. General Washington is down there awaiting his new arrival. I do hope you put yourself to some use." The older man said as he headed out of the cellar before pausing. "Oh and...I found Elizabeth a worthy suitor. She has no need for you anymore. Best get cleaned up. You ship out tomorrow." 

With those words, he left, leaving Alexander alone with the letter and a broken heart.


	3. Hamburr (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you are doing Hamburr, would you mind doing a fic where Alexander is grumpy and not smiling so his boyfriend tries to cheer him up (cus he lives off of his smiles lol) and eventually they just have a tickle fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LittleCinnabonCerealKiller! Enjoy!

Alexander was feeling miserable after a long day of work. Paperwork never seemed to end. Between his case files and clients, and then the paperwork after each case, was killing him. His neck hurt. He slipped his glasses off after he entered the apartment where his boyfriend, Aaron, awaited him on the couch. Aaron was paralegal assistant but his hours were shorter than Alex's so he was often home earlier than the other. He slipped his shoes on and flopped on the couch beside him, head resting on his lap. He was slightly irritated. And Aaron, being Aaron, knew exactly what to do to help Alexander relax. He stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

"I assume work was as stressful as always?" He hummed as he looked down at the long haired man.

"Oh god Aaron, that's not even half of it. I have so much paperwork to finish and Washington wants it all done by Friday. Friday! That's two days away, Ron! I can't possible do all of it by then!" He growled as he pouted. "We're behind on staff as it is and so usually I would have some help but everyone's busy doing something else or their own work!"

Burr merely smiled and sighed,

"Well how about this...you go change into your pajamas and I'll make us some hot chocolate and popcorn. We'll watch a movie and it will help you calm down. Okay?"

Alex nodded and got up slowly, heading to their bedroom. Aaron chuckled and got up. He put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs. He put the popcorn bag in the microwave and proceeded to make their snacks. It was always something he did to treat his boyfriend after a particularly long day of work. He set their drinks on the coffee table before going back and pouring the popcorn into a bowl and setting it on the table. He hummed softly as he grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch. He pulled up Netflix.

He finally saw his boyfriend come out in a warm hoodie and pajama pants. Happily accepted the warmth as the other snuggled closer and buried himself into his arms. Aaron smiled. 

"There we go. Nice and cozy. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Mm...I think I wanna watch Heathers."

"Your wish is my command, hun." He said as he put the 80's movie on and settled down. They spent a good hour into the movie cuddling when Aaron had an idea to cheer his boyfriend up even more. Slowly, he moved his hands to Alex's side and started to tickle him. The other was soon squirming and bursted into laughter. 

"Aaron, no, don't!" He laughed as he fell onto his back. It turned into a huge tickle fight. Alexander soon had the upper hand and Aaron started bursting into a laughing fit, This went on for a good hour before the boys wore themselves down. Both were panting and Alexander was finally smiling. God, how Aaron loved that smile. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Thank you.." Alex said softly, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Aaron merely smiled in return and kissed his forehead. 

"Anything to make you smile."


	4. Thaurens (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these comments are so happy while I want a fic where John tries to commit death, but his boyfriend thomas saves him :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thatstupidredress! Enjoy! I really enjoyed writing this lmao. You also never specified how John tries to commit death so I went with a cliche, thank youuuuu.
> 
> TW: Suicide Attempt, Suicidal Ideation, Slight self-harm and depression/depressive thoughts.
> 
> If you're struggling, please talk to someone and seek help!

John zoned out during class. He was looking out of one of the windows and watched as people walked across the campus courtyard to head home. Happy couples holding hands, friends sitting on the grass and laughing, just relaxing as the sun grew low in the sky. John did those things too. He had friends, an amazing boyfriend. But deep down, he was suffering. He wanted to be happy. He forced himself to be happy. No one would know how much he didn't want to be alive anymore. He hated himself. Raised by an emotionally and mentally abusive father, he never really felt happy. Of course he really did have a few moments he enjoyed. Like when Thomas asked him out or their date nights or even the moments he hung out with his friends. Outside of that, he felt like he was drowning.

He left class. His last class of the day. He felt his phone buzz and he looked at it. A text from Thomas. He smiled weakly. Thomas always left him little heartfelt messages and it always made John swoon. But that day...he felt different. He felt low. He didn't want to continue. He didn't deserve Thomas, he was weak. Pathetic. Thomas was so amazing and intelligent and wonderful. Everything one could want. Someone John didn't deserve to have.

He headed in the direction of their apartment. He put his phone in his pocket and gripped the straps of his backpack as he kept walking. He walked past their apartment building. He kept on going. He knew the college was located near a bridge. He knew it was never busy either. Especially in the evening. He walked slowly in its direction. He stared at the pavement. His legs seemed to know where to go. It was a quiet night. Barely any cars. He was grateful for the silence. He kept walking until he got to the start of the bridge. Part of him was scared, willing him to go back home and into Thomas's warm arms. 

Instead, John took a step forward and kept going until he reached the middle. He slowly slipped his backpack off and looked down at the water below. It had gotten dark rather quickly. He looked on either side of him before slipped his jacket off slowly. He shivered and slowly climbed over the railing, looking down at the water as he gripped the railing tight. He could do this. He could. Just let go and let himself falls. The water was probably cold but it would be over soon. Not that painful he hoped. He swallowed hard and eyed the water. He nearly let go. He was about to. 

But then a pair of warm arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him back over the edge. John's eyes were wide as he was set back down on the correct side of the bridge. He turned to look at who saved him and met a familiar pair of brown eyes. Thomas. He looked disheveled and worried. He pulled him tight into his arms and held him.

"What were you thinking?"

Those words finally broke John down. It all caught up to him and he sobbed. He buried his head and sobbed hard into Thomas's chest. The other just held him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"We're gonna get you help, baby. Okay?" He whispered softly. He held him until the South Carolinian calmed down enough. 

John gave a weak smile and sniffled, nodding.

"Let's go home, Tommy." He replied, voice quiet. He glanced at the water. Maybe another time...but not tonight. No...he was safe for tonight. 

Just tonight.


	5. Burrmads (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!,,  
> Can i suggest Burrmads? I know there is not to much smut with this pairing, and its kinda sad. Aaron is pretty horny boi and james just can't say "no" to him.
> 
> Its hard to me to come up with plot idea,,,, but maybe aaron could ask jemmy to take control?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Duckwing! Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Sex
> 
> also I lacked actual motivation to keep writing so this is going to be fairly simple. But I am also trying to go in order of older requests first then newer ones so I'm sorry if I don't get to yours right away!

Aaron was bored. It was Saturday and he was curled up in his boyfriend's arms as they watched Netflix. And as usual, he was horny. When was he not? And his boyfriend James absolutely could not say no to him. How could he when he was so needy and desperate? James liked that control he had.

James glanced at Aaron and noticed the boner in his sweats and then back at the TV. Aaron noticed the other glancing at him and gave a little smirk. That's when the grinding started. Burr rolled his hips against his boyfriend like a cat in heat. He leaned in close to his ear.

"Why don't you take control tonight, Jemmy? I've been aching for you all day." He purred in the other's ear.

James felt his cheeks turn pink and he turned to Aaron before replying. 

"You asked for it, kitten." 

He quickly moved positions so he was on top and Aaron was underneath him. He leaned down and started nipping and kissing down his neck. This made the shorter man let out a string of moans as his hands moved to James's shirt. He removed it quickly and ran his hands over his chest. The taller male removed his boyfriend's shirt too and kissed down his chest. Aaron shivered and his breath hitched as his partner tugged his sweats down, leaving him in just his boxers. There was an obvious erection. The small man turned his head slightly as he flushed.

James used this to his advantage and made him look as he tugged his boxers down slightly. He licked the tip of his cock which made Aaron cover his mouth as he made a soft noise. The Virginian continued this series of kitten licks up and down before he took the thing in his mouth. Now that really made Burr reacted, making him let out a loud moan of pleasure. His hips squirmed a bit, nearly bucking them up. James took his time sucking on Aaron's dick and licking all around it. 

All the time the smaller male was making loud noises and bucking his hips with every suck. His warm mouth felt heavenly on his cock. He was so close to reaching his climax but James showed no signs of stopping anytime soon and that turned him on.

It took several minutes but finally he came down James's throat and let out a breathy and long drawn out moan. He panted heavily and his boyfriend pulled off, swallowing. He scooped Aaron up and carried him to the bathroom. 

"I think you've had enough for tonight, kitten. But if you're good, I'll surprise you tomorrow."

Aaron curled up on his chest and nodded eagerly.


	6. Hiatus

Hi guys!! Thanks so much for the kudos and comments and requests!! For the foreseeable future, I will likely not update this work except to finish the last of the requests I have. I am planning a second part to my other work as well as an actual Hamilton fanfiction at some point in time. I swore to myself I wouldn’t go on hiatus or stop updating like most old one-shots but I’m afraid the motivation to write at the moment is lacking and I have bigger projects to work on. I may come back at some point. Thanks again and see y’all soon!


End file.
